Thanks from a Flower
by soundestguitar
Summary: Robin shows her gratitude to Luffy for everything he's done. Enjoy!


Thanks from a Flower.

"Huuuuuuhhhhhh…"

That was the fifth time that Monkey D. Luffy had sighed for the day, ever since the rest of the crew left him behind while they went into the town on the latest island the Sunny had docked at on their journey.

Luffy didn't mean to rip the kitchen door open, break the lock on the fridge and consume every last once of food that resigned within the chilled cabinet. Sanji's food is just too good to resist. After taking a savage beating from the crew's said chef, navigator and shipwright, he realised he could have at least tried.

Luffy had currently slumped himself on his favourite perch of the whole ship, the front head of the Thousand Sunny. Looking into town with a bored expression on his face, Luffy waited for when he would see any of his crew coming back from their shopping.

Luffy asked and he received. Nico Robin, the crew's Archeologist, was making her way back to the ship, carrying a few bags in each of her hands, showing that her little trip was a success.

Luffy's trademark grin speed out across his face as he leaped up onto his feet, waving his hands in the air, calling out to the female historian. Robin could only chuckle at her captain's cheerfulness as she came closer to the Straw-Hat vessel. It warmed her heart that their was someone who was so exited to see her.

Even now, the scars of her past where still open and it didn't need to be explained that it would take quite some time for those scars to disappear. Although, it wouldn't surprise her if the scars didn't fade at all. Being a wanted criminal for most of your young life will do that to you.

Robin stepped up onto the front lawn that is the main deck of the Sunny, signaling back to her captains act for reconciliation. "Hello, Luffy. How was your day watching the ship?" She spoke in her soft, sophisticated voice. Luffy bounced over to her, still grinning like the cheeky primate he was. "It was all right, I guess…still boring as all hell, though." Luffy's grin turned to a moody frown, bringing a small smile to Robin's lips.

"Well, at least your not alone now." Robin inquired. This brought Luffy back from his slump once again. "Good point, shishishishi." As Luffy snickered in his natural yet unnatural way, Robin was reminded of how her old friend from her childhood, Jaguar D. Saul used to laugh. The cheek splitting smile, the comical tears squirting from his eyes and the ridiculous way that his laugh went.

"Derashishishishishishi! Derashishishishishi!"

Robin was brought back to such a happy memory of hers, one that she would always cherish. Then once again, the question popped into her head again. The initial of D. What did it mean? Where did it originate? How was it that anyone that seemed to carry it was a selfless, proud and brave soul that would travel to the ends of the earth for the sake of friendship? Thinking about it now, it still boggles the mind. Perhaps she would find out the answer as she continues her journey to find the lost history of the world, searching for the poneglyphs that are scattered across the grand line and the new world.

She looked at the young man before her, now rummaging through her bags, no doubt seeking a snack she may have bought. This boy, this childish yet grown up boy, had given her so much and reclaimed so much herself that she thought she had lost and left behind on her path of life. Thanks to him, she was now able to freely follow in her mother's footsteps, just as she always wanted.

The next thing she knew, Luffy was freaking out in her face. "Oi, Robin! What's wrong?! Why are you crying?!" Robin was taken back from that statement and reached for a tear that she didn't realise she had shed. She looked at the drop of moister on her finger and back at the concerned lad in front of her. Regaining herself and shaking her head, Robin brought a smile to her face.

"Nothing, Luffy. Just thinking to myself that's all." This didn't seem to calm down her captain. "Are you sure?! Did someone hurt you in town?! Tell me, Robin! I'll kick their ass!" A vein had popped up on Luffy's forehead, his teeth clenched tightly and his fist balled up in anger and looking out in anger at the whole town, obviously planning to bring the whole settlement to the ground.

Robin once again chuckled at her captain's concern, bringing a hand to her mouth to hide her smile. This happened to bring Luffy back from seeing red. "Really, Luffy, I'm fine. No one has hurt me or anything." She managed to speak out over her laughter. Luffy adopted a puzzled look. What was up with Robin today? First she's happy, then she's sad, then she's happy again…did she eat something funny while she was in town?

"Are you sure you're alright, Robin?" Luffy gave in a weirded out but conceded tone. Robin nodded. "Yes, I am, Luffy, and thank you for the concern." For some reason, she didn't want to stop there. "…In fact, Luffy. Thank you… for everything." Luffy adopted another puzzled look, one that, if this was a cartoon, a question mark would be above his head.

"What are you talking about, Robin?" The Straw-Hat boy incurred. Robin closed her eyes, mentally readying herself for what she wanted to say. "…Luffy, you have done so much for me. You saved me from destroying myself, you saved me from the world trying to destroy me. You grabbed me by the hand and pulled me back from the shadows and told me to…ordered me to live. You have given back so much to me, Luffy, and you have given me so much in consultation. You have given me my life back, Luffy, and I can't thank you enough."

When she was finished, Robin's eyes were littered with tears that were threatening to fall. Luffy was quite awestruck with the words that came from his crew mate. But what came next from Luffy, was quite predictable.

"You don't have to thank me, Robin. Your my friend and that's what I do for my friends." Luffy beamed a smile that would rival the sun with its warmth. Robin was caught in the smiles raze and did all she could to bring herself together again. After wiping the moister from her eyes, Robin gave a smile that showed her feeling of thankfulness. An idea came to her mind and she felt deep down that she could not pass it down, no matter how embarrassing it may be.

"But, Luffy. I do want to thank you. Please, let me thank you for what you've done for me." Luffy saw that she wanted to do this and what kind of a captain would he be if he said no? "Alright, Robin. I except your thanks!" Luffy cracked his large toothy grin again, happy to help his crew mate. Robin gave a blush from what she was about to say and do next.

"Well, Luffy. Would you mind if I gave you something as a token of my thanks?" She looked down at the grassy null of the ship's deck, bashful of her next action. One thing popped into Luffy's mind when he thought of someone giving him a present and he couldn't help but smile wider. "Is it something to eat?!" He practically yelled in excitement. Robin giggled again at her captain's innocence and made ready to make her move.

"No, It's not, Luffy" She smiled. Luffy frowned at the sound of those words, only to be surprised when robin had cupped her hands around his face. "It's this." One swift move and Nico Robin had planted a soft and sweet kiss on Monkey D. Luffy's cheek.

Ten seconds passed and Robin pulled away, leaving her extremely bashful and Luffy extremely blank. He wasn't sure why Robin had placed her lips on his cheek like that, it didn't seem to fill up his stomach either, but what Robin did made him feel full of, what he would only describe as…mystery feelings, only these ones made him feel good for some reason. Robin wasn't sure how Luffy would take something like this, but knowing him, it wouldn't be such a big deal. At least she managed to thank him in a way that made her feel full and good inside.

As the two came back to reality, they shared a smile and concluded their sentimental moment. "Thank you again, Luffy, for everything." Robin proclaimed happily. "No problem, Robin. Any time!" Luffy returned cheerfully.

As the two shared their growing smiles, one certain member of the Straw-Hats was not so glad with what he just witnessed. Sanji had finished with buying the replacement supplies that Luffy had engulfed last night and had made his way back to the ship, only to find, what he saw in his mental vision, Luffy kissing an uncomfortable Robin who was trying to sqerm out of his grasp. "That little rubber…HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO MY ROBIN!"

Hearing the outburst of the now fuming chef, Luffy smiled excitedly while Robin only blushed and looked away from the self-proclaimed love cook. "Hey, Sanji! Is that food you've got there, make me something, would ya?!" Thanks to his power of Haki, Luffy managed to dodge the incoming love seeking missile that was Sanji's right foot. "Oh, I'll give something to chew on all right, Luffy! How about a FOOTLONG?!"

As Sanji sprinted after a confused and freaking out Luffy, Robin only looked on in amusement, once again thankful that she could share such wonderful moments with her crew.


End file.
